Kynika Knykal
by tsuikaioldaccount
Summary: Seven years after Light lovin' enjoy
1. Prologue

Kynika Knykal  
By Daniel Sargeant.  
  
Prologue  
  
Kynika Knykal is a sequel to Light lovin'. A romance fan-fiction between Knuckles and Tikal. Knuckles released Tikal on a search for love. He found Tikal and saved her twice from Eggman. His feeling for her grew and grew till they finally got granted a baby. About seven and a quarter months into Tikals pregnancy, her five-thousand-seventeen year old boyfriend attacked her. A mystery accurse on how did he live this long. After Tikals baby was born they named her Knykal. Tikals Ex stole her away from Knuckles and Tikal. Posters were place to find their lost daughter. James, Tikals Ex, Was found dead and an unknown person took Knykal. Will Knuckles and Tikal see Knykal again? Or will they live the rest of their lives in sorrow? Only Time will tell. 


	2. Chapter 1

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter one: The start of a new adventure.  
  
Seven years passed since the disappearance of Knykal. Everyone has gotten over it. Well, almost everyone. Knuckles flew around Station Square looking for his daughter. He didn't even come across a sign showing him where she might be. Tikal was waiting at home. She entered the empty baby room. Inside laid a few toys Knuckles bought, the crib Knuckles set up and a nightlight in the sidewall. There was a small stool next to the crib so that Tikal or Knuckles could sing her to sleep. In the corner was a folded up high chair and a baby-changing table. A potty sat halfway up the right wall of the room and a baby bag was next to it. Tikal sat on the stool next to the crib. She cried silently. She has everything a mother needed... except a baby. Tikal believed the worst. She believed Knykal was gone and couldn't come back. Tikal stayed in the room most of the day. Soon Knuckles came in and sat on the stool with her and put his arms around her. "...We will find her... we have too..." Knuckles said. "But we don't even know what she looks like now." Tikal cried "I do..." "How..." "She is a pink echidna with my crest symbol on her chest, but it is double crescent. She has the same symbol on her head. Plus I can sense her but I can't find her. I sense her for a second and follow it. I can never seem to find it though." Knuckles said. "I don't see why we can't just have another baby. I can't see us finding her." Tikal cried some more "Sonic gave up, Amy, Cream, Vanilla and Shadow all gave up. Why don't we?" "Because I don't want to give up. I will search till I find her."  
  
The T.V was on in the Living room. The news was on channel four. 'News just in. Station Squares casino-opolis bank reserves are under attack by a black raccoon and a ninja. Police are searching the...' "Hey. Maybe he has our daughter." Knuckles thought aloud. "Oh, great. Lets go look then, you won't shut up till you do." Tikal moaned.  
  
At Casino-opolis, a Black raccoon and ninja were leaving with bags of money. "This isn't right, Rocky." The female ninja said. "Yeah I know, but you know what Psycalepsy said." "Yeah I know. And he will hurt me if I don't do it. Stupid Psycalepsy and his stupid psychic power." The ninja said. "FREEZE! PUT YOU HANDS ON THE GROUND!" An officer said. "YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED. SURRENDER YOURSELFVES!!!" Cops surrounded them with guns and handcuffs. "Think you can take it?" Rocky Said. The ninja attacked the police. 


	3. Chapter 2

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter two: She's too strong... Even for Knuckles. On the last chapter, Knuckles was searching for his daughter after seven years. A black raccoon named Rocky and a ninja, whose name is still to be reviled robbed the casino of every penny they had. The police stop them and called themselves the victors. "Think you can take it?" The ninja attacked the police. "Ready men, FIRE!" The police shot machine guns and handguns at the ninja and Rocky. Rocky stood there and the bullets seemed to deflect off of him. As for the ninja, she pulled out a katana and swiped it extremely fast in the form of what people call the crazy eight. All the bullets fell to the ground. "Oh no, our weapons are useless. All personal fall back." A scared officer said. "Oh, give me a break." The ninja said. She attacks the cop car and drove her katana straight through the engine. Rocky just watched. The ninja jumped off performing a triple spin back flip. She then threw shrunken stars at three more cars and they all blew up. After the dust cleared Knuckles, Tails and Sonic were standing there. The ninja looked at Knuckles and her head then suddenly became an arena of pain. She held her head and screamed. "What... What did I do, Psycalepsy! Why are you punishing me?" The ninja said. "...Right I understand. Why... AHHHHH!!! Okay I get it. Take mask off." The ninja took her mask off and revealed a pink echidna, with a double crescent mark on her forehead. Knuckles gasped. "...Knykal!!!" He was stunned. "Knykal! I'll take the other two. You can talk to your dad a bit." "My dad? Psycalepsy said he was killed and my mother." Knykal said. "Psycalepsy talks out the hole in his... Woh!" Sonic attack Rocky and they continued to fight. Knuckles gathered tears in his eyes. He ran over to Knykal and gave her a hug. Knykal just stood there. Her eyes as wide as you can get them. Psycalepsy gave her a message. A message she cannot refuse. Knuckles broke away the hug and looked at her. Knuckles was crying with happiness. He looked into her perfect blue eyes. She lifted her hand and rubbed his check. "...Sorry..." She said. Her hand turned into a fist and punched Knuckles into a wall. She walked over to him. "...Psycalepsy says he will kill me if I go with you." Knuckles rubbed his stomach and stared at her. He cried again, but this time... with sadness. Knykal walked over to Rocky and beat up on Sonic and Tails. She and Rocky grabbed the cash and left. Knuckles was hurt, not by his pain in his stomach, but hurt in his heart. The pain on his stomach was nothing but a fleabite to this pain. Sonic and Tails walked over to him. "Are you okay, dude?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, that was quite a hit you took." Tails added. Knuckles just shed a tear or two. "It couldn't have hurt that bad Knuckles." "But it did. You have kids and have' em turn on you." Knuckles walked away. 


	4. Chapter 3

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter three: Knuckles broken.  
  
'I stand to guard the master emerald, a treasure not matched by any other. It is said that if you have the master emerald. You need nothing else. I have proved them wrong. Not intending to but I have. My dreams for the past seven years have been about raising my daughter. Something I never got to do. We had it all ready, the room, the supplies... but our baby was not there. If I could go back in time I would've done so much to change it all. If only I knew. Rocky the raccoon is... extraordinary. He must have taken her from James after planting the bullet through his head. I have been haunted all these years. It haunts me to think that I had a baby with Tikal and She survived... But I couldn't keep her. And I probably never will. In my dreams I could see her at the tender age of 3 running up to me yelling 'daddy, daddy, come and look what I've found.' I would the follow her but she's too fast and she disappears. I will kill whoever took her from me. Knuckles... Knuckles...' "Knuckles!" Tikal looked at him crying on the master emerald. Going around in circles in motion with the master emerald. "Knuckles, what's wrong?" "...It's nothing!" Knuckles said. "I'm fine..." "That is a lie!" Tikal scolded. "I know you are too up yourself to cry about nothing. You found her didn't you." Tikal began to get sadder. "She is dead, isn't she?" "No... She is... she is now our daughter and our... enemy." Knuckles dashed to the side of the island and jumped off and fell to the water below. Tikal stood there and stared into space. She snapped out of her trance and ran up to the master emerald. "The severs are the seven chaos... Chaos is power enriched by the heart... the sever is the one that unifies the chaos... Please help us master... Help us find our lost daughter." The master emerald shined a glowing green and a hologram showed Knykal next to a flying man in a mask. She was clutching her head and screaming. Tikal studied this and ran to the forest. She arrived at Knykal's currant home in the forest. A couple of tents and a campfire with old pieces of burned wood. Rocky the raccoon was there and a big raccoon and a man in a mask hurting Knykal. Tikal walked over to him. "STOP IT!" She yelled. "Make me!" Psycalepsy hissed. He carried on hurting her mentally. Tikal used her hands to push him out of the air and picked up Knykal and walked backwards. Psycalepsy stood up and looked at her. "You will die for your interference." He hissed again. "Why... why is he punishing me. Why?" Knykal cried. "He won't anymore, I'll make sure of it." Tikal tried to comfort her. "Who are you?" Knykal asked. "If the red echidna is my dad then you must be my mum." Knykal said. "Yes" Tikal replied. Psycalepsy used his power to pick Tikal in the air. 


	5. Chapter 4

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter four: Psycalepsys power.  
  
On the last chapter... Tikal began to get sadder. "She is dead, isn't she?" "No... She is... she is now our daughter and our... enemy." Knuckles dashed to the side of the island and jumped off and fell to the water below. "The severs are the seven chaos... Chaos is power enriched by the heart... the sever is the one that unifies the chaos... Please help us master... Help us find our lost daughter." "Why... why is he punishing me. Why?" Knykal cried. "He won't anymore, I'll make sure of it." Tikal tried to comfort her. "Who are you?" Knykal asked. "If the red echidna is my dad then you must be my mum." Knykal said. "Yes" Tikal replied. Psycalepsy used his power to pick Tikal in the air.  
  
Tikal was choking in the air. Psycalepsy was killing her slowly. Suddenly his mask fell of his face and he fell backwards. Shadow appeared behind Knykal and Tikal, he grabbed them by the waist and... "CHAOS CONTROL!" With his chaos emerald he 'borrowed' from Angel Island, he vanished with them both and appeared on the island. Tikal awoke and looked around Shadow was tapping Knykal on her check and shaking her softly. Tikal quickly crawled over. "No, she can't be dead." "No! Her mind is shut down." Psycalepsy appeared. "And so she is like... in suspended animation. We will be going now." Psycalepsy used his power to lift Shadow and Tikal and he took off with Knykal. "Don't worry... She won't remember you after I'm done with this." Psycalepsy disappeared in the clouds.  
  
Rocky was waiting for them. He sat with his mother who was complaining about war and the price of coffee. Rocky wasn't listening though, he was thinking about Knykal and how badly she is to be punished. Rocky thought he is going to stop it. Psycalepsy landed with Knykal and she woke up. Rocky walked over to her and grabbed her hand and took her to his tent. Inside she sat down and he sat next to her. "Hungry?" Rocky said "...Yeah..." Knykal blushed. But because she was mostly pink it was hard to see it. Rocky got a small fish, some bread, a bottle of water, and two plastic cups. They ate the fish and bread and drank the water. Knykal looked at Rockys black face and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Rocky rested his head on hers and looked at the symbols on the side of the tent. The power they needed was a psychic echidna girl... and the M.E. 


	6. Chapter 5

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Five: Kynika the Rabbit.  
  
Knykal looked around the tent. She was lying on a pillow. She heard an explosion outside. She jumped up and ran outside. A rabbit was standing on top of a broken tree. She looked evil, very evil. Rocky pulled out a pack of three grenades and threw them at the rabbit. She attacked the grenades sending them flying for Psycalepsy, Rockys mum and Knykals tent. Knykal jumped out the way, Psycalepsy used his power to stop the explosion and Rockys mother smacked it away with a frying pan. The rabbit leaped at Psycalepsy and he flung her back into a tree. She used some mind controlled power to mentally hurt Psycalepsy. She then threw a knife at Rockys mother and killed her. She then attacked Knykal with a sword, Knykal used her psychic power to shield herself and fling the rabbit backwards. Rocky jumped at the rabbit and stabbed a knife right through her head. The rabbit stood up and punched Rocky away. A ninja raccoon jumped at the rabbit and sliced her down the middle. No damage was taken. The rabbit pulled out the knife in her head and threw it at Knykal, but it deflected. The rabbit jumped on the ninja raccoon and said... "Self destruction... Activated." The rabbet blew up taking the ninja with her. "SHURIDOW!!!!" Rocky Yelled. He stood up and brushed himself off and walked over to the ruins of robot on the ground. Blood splattered everywhere and machine parts were jammed into tree sides. Rocky fell to his knees and hands. He cried. Knykal walked over to him and petted him on the back and tried to comfort him. Rocky stood up and walked over to his mothers' dead body. Her eyes were open in surprise. He close he eyes and removed the knife. Psycalepsy smashed out of the rubble on top of him and dusted himself off. "Come! We must find a new home to live." He said. "Yes sir." Both Rocky and Knykal said. Another rabbit appeared. "Did my robot do this?" She asked. "That thing was yours?" Rocky asked. "Yes, but is was suppose to be good not insane." The rabbit said. Rocky punched her in the check. She fell to the ground. "That's for my mum and brother." Rocky yelled. Knykal helped the rabbit up. "What's your name?" She asked. The rabbit rubbed her check. "My name is Kynika." She said. "My name is Knykal, and this is my... friend Rocky and my boss Psycalepsy." "Psycalepsy! You mean the evil psycho that blew up an entire fleet of battle ships with his mind in less the 3 seconds." Kynika gasped. "Yes..." Rocky said. "Cool, he isn't gonna kill me is he?" "I doubt that. Unless you make me mad." Psycalepsy said. "Lets go!" 


	7. Chapter 6

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter six: Eggman is back.  
  
Knykal was blushing, walking next to Rocky. She was staring at the floor thinking.  
  
'He is so cute... twice my age but still... I like him, no... I love him...'  
  
'Don't even think it, Knykal' 'Psycalepsy! Don't listen to my thoughts' 'You'd better not get any ideas, girl' '...Fine I won't just stop listening to my thoughts.' 'Fine' 'How do I know I can trust you?' Psycalepsy didn't respond. 'Okay.' Knykal walked further with the others. Soon they came across Tikal again. "Psycalepsy is your name, no?" She asked "Indeed it is. You are not needed right now." Psycalepsy replied "I want my daughter back" "You cannot have her." "What makes you think so, Psycalepsy" Rocky asked. "This makes me think so!" Tikal was lifted into the air and flung thirty miles east at sonic speed. "That's quite a power, Psycalepsy," A voice said. "What do you want, Eggman?" Eggman flew in. "I can see why they call him Eggman." Knykal said and then burst out laughing. "*Whisper* Rocky, lets go and see if my mums okay." "Okay. Psycalepsy we need to do something." "You mean go see Tikal?" "Shoot!" Rocky snuffed "Fine, but only a few hours. 3 at most, all right? If you go for longer I will punish you. Eggman and I have to talk." Psycalepsy Said. "Quick, go before he reconsiders, he is being generous." Rocky said pushing Knykal. "Now, Eggman..."  
  
Half an hour passed and Knykal finally found Tikal unconscious. "Mum! Wake up." Knykal said shaking Tikal. "Come on." Knuckles came along. "What have you done to Tikal, raccoon?" Knuckles charged Rocky and he flew into a tree. "You'll pay for everything." Knuckles yelled charging once more. Tikal awoke. "...Knykal... You love that raccoon don't you?" She asked. Knykal blushed. "You can't read mind can you?" Knykal asked. "No... but I can read your eyes." Knykal blushed some more. "Knuckles, stop attacking him." Knuckles stopped and walked over to Tikal. "But he took our child." Knuckles moaned. Tikal just smiled. 


	8. Chapter 7

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter seven: The gang war... Part one.  
  
"I disagree. You intention to take over the world is noble, but I can read you mind. You have failed every attempt and therefore you are useless." Psycalepsy said. "Fine... then we'll be enemies, Psycalepsy. The Eggman Empire will conquer your pitiful psychos." Eggman snuffed. "I pity the thought, Your Eggman Empire is made out of pieces of scrap metal. There is no way you can defeat my group, even if it is only me, Rocky, Knykal and Kynika." Psycalepsy calmly said. "You have no idea, who you are messing with." "Oh yes I do. I'm messing with a big fat man sitting in what looks like a flying high chair. You have no true power; your knowledge in mechanics is all that can help you. My elite group of psychics will destroy them in seconds." "With one of my robots I nearly defeated Sonic and his friends. I even killed the two-tailed meddling fox, Tails." "Yet, he runs over the world freely and, might I like to add, he is perfectly healthy." "You guys think you are so tough. You are just so overconfident that..." "And you're saying your not." "...You will pay for you insolence. I put up a gang war. My Eggman Empire against you Psychics." "Very sporting, but I've neither the time or the patience." "Your just afraid to fall under the elite power of my army." "Your army? You have no army." "I do too." "Your don't have a lair, how can you possibly have an army." "I have a lair." "Your memory says otherwise." "Stop reading my mind." "Why, you cannot stop me." "Wanna bet. All systems..." "...Full power." Missiles flew at Psycalepsy. Psycalepsy used his power to turn them around and go for Eggman. Eggman dodged them all somehow. "Ack... You'll pay for that. A gang war! My robots against your..." "Egg-head, Get it through you THICK Skull. I haven't the time for two gang wars. I have one already so maybe another time. When you have got a gang to use." Eggman flew away. "The war starts in an hour." Psycalepsy sent a mental message to Rocky and Knykal. 'Rocky, Knykal. The 10th annual gang war starts in an hour, get back here now!' "Sorry mum, I gotta go." Knykal and Rocky ran back to their boss. "She'll be back, lets follow them though." Knuckles and Tikal followed them. 


	9. Chapter 8

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter eight: The gang war... Part two.  
  
Knykal and Rocky got back just in time. "Good, you're back. Now we must leave for the war." Psycalepsy said. "War?" Knykal asked. "Every ten years a war is held against us by the fangs." Rocky said "The fangs?" "You really don't know do you? The fangs are a bunch of wolves with guns. Their leader is Fang the sniper." "Right. And we are in war with them." "Yes." "Let's go already." Psycalepsy moaned, they all left to an open part in the forest, a good place for a war. The Fangs were all hiding, ready to fight. Fang walked up to Psycalepsy. "Let out war begin." He said. "You know the rules." Psycalepsy said. Both walked thirty steps away from each other and the war began. Immediately guns were fired. Rocky, Knykal and Kynika moved around. Rocky threw multiple bombs and devices. Fang and Psycalepsy were dishing it out. In the rules other members are not to help their leader till the other units are taken down. Knykal was using ninja speed to avoid bullets left and right; she threw shuriken stars and took out three wolves. But there were many more. Kynika was just avoiding. She wasn't he kind of rabbit to kill. The fighting continued like usual, the wolves were being thrashed again. Fang shot Psycalepsy. Psycalepsy was detracted long enough for Fang to shoot Knykal in her left ankle. Knykal fell to the ground and Psycalepsy and fang continued fighting. The other wolves pointed their guns at her.  
  
Tikal and knuckles were walking to there. They were talking. "Knuckles, Knykal loves Rocky." "Who?" "The raccoon." "No way." "Yeah and I think he likes her the same way." "I'll need to see the facts first." "Well Knykal told me she loves him and..." They heard gunfire and noises like a war. They ran to the site. The saw Knykal was in trouble and couldn't get there in time to save her. The wolves started to fire. Rocky jumped in the way. Bullets flew into him. His belly was rushing out blood. The wolves fired some more. His arms and legs joined in and soon so did his chest. The wolves were out of ammo and Rocky fell down on his back. Knykal looked at him. His eye closed. "Kny...kal... I... I lo... love you..." Rocky stopped. Knykal cried and kissed him. 


	10. Chapter 9

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter Nine: Chaos, Hyper, Ultimate Knykal.  
  
On the previous chapter... Every ten years a war is held against us by the fangs. The fangs are a bunch of wolves with guns. Their leader is Fang the sniper." Rocky said. "Let out war begin." He said. "You know the rules." Psycalepsy said. Both walked thirty steps away from each other and the war began. Knykal fell to the ground and Psycalepsy and fang continued fighting. The other wolves pointed their guns at her. Rocky jumped in the way. Bullets flew into him. His belly was rushing out blood. The wolves fired some more. His arms and legs joined in and soon so did his chest. The wolves were out of ammo and Rocky fell down on his back. Knykal looked at him. His eye closed. "Kny...kal... I... I lo... love you..." Rocky stopped. Knykal cried and kissed him. Poor, poor Knykal... what is to happen?  
  
Rage, Fury, Anger and Revenge taunted her mind. She stared at the petrified wolves. Her heart burned, her eyes on fire. The seven chaos emeralds appeared and circled her legs. The seven hyper emeralds appeared and circled her body. The master emerald appeared and hovered over her head. The power surged into her body. Her eyes turned a light green. Her quills, face, arms, legs and body turned gold. Her black spiky marks on her quills and legs changed to red. He skirt blew in a wind that wasn't really there. Her body hovered in the air. There was a great flash of light, the emeralds were gone and there was a flying golden echidna staring at the wolves. One thing stuck her mind... REVENGE!!!  
  
She flew at three of the wolves and took them down. She summoned white orbs into her hands and clashed them together. Not a second later did a huge beam of light fly from her hand down to the three helpless wolves. After the flash disappeared they were gone. Knykal Then flew to another bunch of fleeing wolves and did the same blast as before. Five defenceless wolves vanished without a trace. Knykal had now left them down to four wolves, three meaningless ones and Fang. The three meaningless one stood and looked at her petrified. Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared behind them. "You brought this on yourselves. Say your prayers... your going down." Knykal pointed her palm at them; her fingers open except the two middle, which were connected. Another white blast blew them away to nothing. Fang was alone and... BAAAAMMM dead. A figure picked up Rockys body and walked away. 


	11. Chapter 10

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter ten: Sorrow and punishment.  
  
The emeralds returned to their rightful places, Rockys body was gone. Psycalepsy predicted he was dead; he was going to punish Knykal for his destruction. He began to use his mental power to rip Knykal from the inside out. Knuckles attack Psycalepsy and Tikal used her power to slower the Psycalepsy within Knykals mind. Knykal was screaming and wailing, clenching her head tight. Tikal was struggling to fight it. Knykals mind became so much like a war zone that the surrounding became it. Pillars and trees flew around her in circles. Psycalepsy was multitasking, fighting Knuckles, killing Knykal and avoiding flying obstacles. Knuckles was putting up quite a fight. He punched Psycalepsy ripping him to the ground. Tails came and found an unused bomb. He saw Knykal in pain, Tikal fighting to save her and Knuckles fighting to save her and get revenge. Soon Psycalepsy was down, Tails ran over and planted the bomb on his back and ran away with Knuckles... BOOOOOOOOM!!!! Psycalepsy was no more. Knykal fell to the ground out cold. Knuckles picked her up and the three friends left. From afar Eggman watched them. "Extraordinary. They lost but won the war. Interesting." Eggman flew away.  
  
~~~"Knykal NO!!!!" Rocky jumped in the way. Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam. "Oof, hiek, dah, eh, huh, Ahhh!" Rocky fell to the ground. "No Rocky!" "Knykal... I... I lo... love you........." Rocky stopped. "No, No! NO! Rocky, wake up please. Please wake up. Rocky. Please." ~~~ "Knykal... Knykal..." Cream said. Knykal woke up in Creams house. "Huh? Who are you?" "My name is Cream and this is my very special chao friend, Cheese." "Chao" Cheese said. "You looked like you was having a bad dream." "Yeah... I was." "Come on I'll take you round town." "Okay." "Oh... you might want some clothes. Here, use these." Knykal blushed. "Don't need to blush, we are both girls." "You saw my blush?" Knykal said surprised. "Yeah." "Heh. Not many people do." Knykal got changed into her new clothes which, might I like to add, suited her very well. Knykal and Cream walked outside and saw Knuckles and Tikal there. "So I suppose I'll be calling you mum and dad now." Knykal said. "...Yeah..." Knuckles shyly replied. "...Oh maybe... Daddy." Cream and Knykal giggled. Knuckles blushed. 


	12. Chapter 11

Kynika Knykal!  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Chapter eleven: New best friends!  
  
Cream and Knykal walked around town and popped into practically every shop in town. Cream and Knykal giggled at a funny looking man and stayed away from a freaky one. They went into a show with a stone shaped egg. "I remember Sonic traded this one with a gold chao egg and got away with it. He was so gutted when he found out it was a million year old dinosaur egg. You should've seen his face. His mouth was practically on the floor." The girls giggled and moved on. They soon came to Casino-opolis. Knykal didn't want to go in. "Why don't come in?" "Come here... I robbed this place of all the rings they had." Knykal whispered. "...Okay, lets go to Tails house." Cream said, the girls got on the train to the mystic ruins. "I wonder why this train is always free?" "Does it matter?" Knykal joked. "Not really." The train trip was long and Cream and Knykal sheared some secrets. Cream must have said something when the train stopped because Knykal ran out of the train crying. She dropped her bags and ran into the huge hole in the cliff and stood in there. Cream came in and saw her sitting with her face in her arms. "I meant no disrespect, Knykal." Cream said. "... I loved him... And he's gone... all cause of me." Knykal cried. "Who?" Cream asked. "Rocky." "You mean the raccoon." Knykal cried harder. "Oh... I'm sorry, Knykal. I am." Cream pat her on the back. "Come on, it's filthy in here. Lets go to Tails's place." "You mean your boyfriend!" Knykal snorted. "I..." Cream stood up and walked outside.  
  
An hour past and Cream was getting bored. Knykal came out of the cave wiping her face. Cream looked very guilty. One minute they were having a good time and a laugh here and there and she had to open her big mouth on the train about love. Cream looked down on Cheese and then back onto Knykal. "I want to go home." Knykal said quietly "Okay. Let go to my house cause Tikal and Knuckles and Tikal are there." "Whatever." Knykal and Cream caught the train again. When they arrived at Creams house. Tikal immediately walked over to Knykal. "What wrong?" She asked "Bad topic I brought up." Cream admitted. "Well, anyway we are going out." "But I just got back." Tikal, Cream and Knykal left. 


End file.
